Insanity Songs
by Bowleena
Summary: DNAngel characters singing songs. Quite crazy. Originally DNAngel Character Songs.
1. Character Songs

AN : DNAngel characters singing songs I think work for them…

Satoshi: I can't stand to fly. I'm not that naïve. I'm just out to find, the better part of me. I'm more than a bird; I'm more than a plane. I'm more than some pretty face beside the train, and it's not easy to be me.

Dark: If you want my body, and you think I'm sexy, come on sugar let me know! If you really need my, just reach out and touch me, come on honey tell me so! Tell me so baby!

Krad: People are strange when you're a stranger. Faces look ugly when you're alone. Women seem wicked when you're unwanted. Streets are uneven when you're down. When you're strange, faces come out of the rain. When you're strange, no one remembers your name, when you're strange. When you're strange, when you're strange.

Risa: Everything looks bright, standing in your light. Everything feels right, What's left is ah out of sight. What's a girl to do, I'm feeling you, you're on my mind. I wanna be with you. 'Cause when you're standing next to me, it's like wow. And now your kisses to seem to set me free. It's like wow. And when we touch it's such a rush I can't get enough It's like it's like. Ooh, hey, what? It's like wow! Ooh, hey, what? It's like wow! Ooh, hey, what? It's like wow! Ooh, hey, what? It's like wow.

Daisuke: In my head there's only you now. This world falls on me. In this world there's real and make believe, and this seems real to me. And you love me but you don't know who I am. I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand. And you love me but you don't know who I am. So let me go, let me go

Wiz: Let me take you down, 'cause I'm going to Strawberry Fields. Nothing is real and nothing to get hung about. Strawberry Fields forever. Strawberry Fields forever. Strawberry Fields forever.

Emiko: Beautiful, Beautiful, beautiful, Beautiful Boy.

Kosuke: Beautiful, Beautiful, beautiful, Beautiful Boy.

Towa: Rockin' robin (tweet tweet tweet). Rockin' robin (tweet tweet tweet). Oh rockin' robin well you're really gonna rock tonight!

Takeshi: Waaaah Bowleena doesn't have a song for me! If anyone knows a good one, please tell her!

Daiki: Bowleena-san doesn't have a song for me, either… help her out?

Riku: I can't believe she doesn't have a song for ME! HELP HER!

Argentine: Bowleena knows, like, nada about me, so she doesn't have a song for me either. Once she gets the next DNAngel book, though, she'll know more about me.

AN: The end… I will eventually make a slideshow/video with the DNAngel characters and their songs for YouTube, but I need songs for the other people first.

The songs were:

Satoshi: Superman, by David Grey

Dark: If you want my body, by Rod Stewart

Krad: People are strange, by The Doors

Risa: Like Wow, by Leslie Carter

Daisuke: Let me go, by 3 Doors Down

Wiz: Strawberry Fields Forever, by The Beatles

Emiko and Kosuke: Beautiful Boy, by John Lennon, or Celine Dion

Towa: Rockin' Robin, by the Jackson Five

Yay for blue popsicles, -Bowleena


	2. Fish Heads

AN: Crazy song that makes think of my friend Eem…

Krad: Fish heads fish heads,  
Roly poly fish heads,  
Fish heads fish heads,  
Eat them up yum

Dark: Fish heads fish heads,  
Roly poly fish heads,  
Fish heads fish heads,  
Eat them up yum

Daisuke: In the morning,  
Laughing happy fish heads,  
In the evening,  
Floating in the soup,

Krad and Dark: Fish heads fish heads,  
Roly poly fish heads,  
Fish heads fish heads,  
Eat them up yum

Emiko: Ask a fish head,  
Anything you want to,  
They won't answer,  
They can't talk

Krad and Dark: Fish heads fish heads,  
Roly poly fish heads,  
Fish heads fish heads,  
Eat them up yum

Kosuke: I took a fish head,  
Out to see a movie,  
Didn't have to pay  
To get it in

Krad and Dark: Fish heads fish heads,  
Roly poly fish heads,  
Fish heads fish heads,  
Eat them up yum

Riku: They cant play baseball,  
They dont wear sweaters,  
There not good dancers,  
They dont play drums

Krad and Dark: Fish heads fish heads,  
Roly poly fish heads,  
Fish heads fish heads,  
Eat them up yum

Risa: Roly poly fish heads are never seen  
Drinking cappucino in Italian resturants,  
With oriental women, yeah

Krad and Dark: Fish heads fish heads,  
Roly poly fish heads,  
Fish heads fish heads,  
Eat them up yum

Krad, Dark and Daisuke: Fish heads fish heads,  
Roly poly fish heads,  
Fish heads fish heads,  
Eat them up yum, (yum!)

Krad, Dark, Daisuke, Emiko and Kosuke: Fish heads fish heads,  
Roly poly fish heads,  
Fish heads fish heads,  
Eat them up yum

Krad, Dark, Daisuke, Emiko, Kosuke, Riku and Risa: Fish heads fish heads,  
Roly poly fish heads,  
Fish heads fish heads,  
Eat them up yum,

Satoshi: Yea..

AN: Crazy crazy crazy. I'm insane.

Yay for blue popsicles, -Bowleena


	3. Popular

AN : I really really want to see this musical (Wicked) … but the closest it's performing is in LA… and that is VERY far from where I live…. Though, at least it isn't out of the continent. This is an awesome song. The person singing it is Glenda, the Witch of the North. The person she is talking to is… maybe the witch of the East? Or maybe it's west… whatever. It's an awesome song! Listen to the song and go see the musical! LOL I think this fanfic is very funny… enjoy!

Note: This was originally it's own fanfic.

Dark: Oh KRAAAAADDD!

Risa: Oh RIIKUUUUUU!

Krad and Riku: What now?

Dark and Risa: Guess what?

Krad and Riku: Whaaattt…?

Dark: You guys need…

Risa: Makeovers!

Krad and Riku are then tied to chairs and dagged into rooms filled with clothes and makeup.

Dark: And guess what?

Risa and Krad start yelling their heads of.

Risa: No, that's not it. We are going to…

Dark: Sing for you!

Krad and Riku: NOOOOO!

Dark (towards Krad): _Whenever I see someone  
Less fortunate than I  
(And let's face it - who isn't  
Less fortunate than I?)  
My tender heart  
Tends to start to bleed  
_Risa (towards Riku): _And when someone needs a makeover  
I simply have to take over  
I know I know exactly what they need  
_Dark and Risa: _And even in your case  
Tho' it's the toughest case I've yet to face  
Don't worry - I'm determined to succeed  
Follow my lead  
And yes, indeed  
_Risa: _You will be:_  
Dark: _Popular!  
_Risa and Dark: _You're gonna be popular!_  
Risa: _I'll teach you the proper ploys  
When you talk to boys  
Little ways to flirt and flounce! Ooh!  
_Dark: _I'll show you what shoes to wear  
How to fix your hair_ (you have so much of it…)  
_Everything that really counts_  
Dark and Risa: _To be popular_!  
Risa: _I'll help you be popular!  
You'll hang with the right cohorts  
You'll be good at sports  
Know the slang you've got to know  
_Dark: _So let's start! 'Cause you've got an awfully long way to go._  
_Don't be offended by my frank analysis  
Think of it as personality dialysis  
_Risa: _Now that I've chosen to be come a pal, a  
Sister and adviser  
There's nobody wiser  
_Dark: _Not when it comes to popular -  
I know about popular  
And with an assist from me  
To be who you'll be  
_Dark and Risa: _Instead of dreary who you were, _

Dark: _Well, are  
_Risa:_ There's nothing that can stop you  
From becoming popu  
Ler…_

Dark: _Lar!  
_Risa and Dark:_ La la la la  
We're gonna make you popular  
_Dark: _When I see depressing creatures  
With unprepossessing features  
I remind them on their own behalf  
To think of  
Celebrated heads of state or  
Specially great communicators  
Did they have brains or knowledge?  
Don't make me laugh!_  
Risa: _They were popular! Please -  
It's all about popular!  
It's not about aptitude  
It's the way you're viewed  
So it's very shrewd to be  
Very very popular  
_Risa and Dark: _Like me!_

Dark: Oh! Riku-san, Krad-san! Look at you…!

Risa: You're beautiful!

Krad and Riku: I… I have to go now.

They run away from the two singing devils.

Dark and Risa sigh, then look at each other and finish singing.  
Dark and Risa: _And though you protest  
Your disinterest  
I know clandestinely  
You're gonna grin and bear it  
Your new found popularity  
La la la la  
You'll be popular -  
Just not as quite as popular  
As me!_

AN: That song rocks… go listen to it! Now! Find it on if you can't buy it. Or Limewire… but go listen to it! It's AWESOME!

Yay for blue popsicles, -Bowleena


	4. UGLY

AN: D means Dark, and K means Krad. This song is UGLY from the movie Bring it on. I don't own this song, or DNAngel. Italics are singing, bold is talking.

_D OK! I'm a cheerleader now!_

**Daisuke: Uh oh…_  
_**_D&K U.G.L.Y.  
You ain't got no alibi you ugly  
Eh! Hey! You ugly X4_

**Satoshi: Ahhhh the repetition! It's evil!_  
_**_D I saw you walking down the street just the other day  
D I didn't see your damage from that far away  
D I should have got a clue when the kids started screaming  
D You walked up to me with your buck teethe a gleaming  
D Your hair was all frizzy and your face was a mess  
D I thought it was a sack but it's your favorite dress_

**Krad: TRENCHCOAT!_  
_**_D You hurt the trees feelings and the birds all flew  
D I don't mean to insult you  
D Oh wait! Yes I do.  
K Your teeth are yellow, they're covered in mould  
K You're only fourteen you look a hundred years old_

**Daisuke: Who are they singing this too…? Since when is Dark 14!**_  
D When looks were handed out you were last in line!  
D Your face looks like where the sun don't shine!  
K Did you fall off a building and land on your head!  
D) Or did a truck run over your face instead!  
D There ain't no pill cos you ain't ill,  
D&K You're ugly!  
D&K U.G.L.Y You ain't got no alibi you ugly eh! Hey! You ugly X2  
K What you really need is to wear a mask,  
K And book that plastic surgeon fast!  
D You're scary - You're hairy I heard about you  
D You're the main attraction at the city zoo  
K You're so fat and ugly with a belly full of flab  
K When you wear a yellow coat people shout out cab!  
D (So funny)  
K You got eyes like a pig and your nose is big  
K And with hair like that you should be wearing a wig_

Risa: Nooo Dark-san is perfect, don't say that! (His hair is kinda weird, though.)_  
D Uncle Fester remember him? I never knew that you had a twin!_

**Daisuke: I never knew they had family…!**_  
K You can't disguise your googly eyes  
K In the Miss Ugly pageant you win first prize_

**Satoshi: Um… Dark is not a girl, so he, technically, would not be allowed in any 'Miss' pageant.**_  
D Yo mama says you ugly -  
D&K You ugly!  
D&K U.G.L.Y You ain't got no alibi you ugly eh! Hey! You ugly X2  
K Get busy! X9_

**Satoshi: Not more repetition!**

_D Yo mama says your ugly!  
K Get busy!  
D Yo mama says your ugly!  
K Get busy!  
D Yo mama says your ugly!  
K Get busy!  
D&K Your ugly!  
D&K U.U.U.U.  
D Now I feel like blondie_

Krad: HEY!_  
D&K U.G.L.Y You ain't got no alibi you ugly eh! Hey! You ugly X2  
K Quasimodo  
D Camel breath  
K Squarehead  
D&K Ugly!  
D Chicken legs  
K Pig face  
D Chin like bubba  
D&K Ugly!  
K Fish lips  
D Toad licker  
K Poindexter  
D&K Ugly!  
D Spaghetti arms  
K Limp butt  
D&K Freak shown -ugly!  
D&K U.G.L.Y You ain't got no alibi you ugly eh! Hey! You ugly X1  
D&K U.G.L.Y – _

_D You could make an onion cry  
D&K U.G.L.Y – _

_K Like an alien chased by the F.B.I.  
D&KU.G.L.Y X6  
D&KU.G.L.Y You ain't got no alibi you ugly!_

Satoshi: The repetition… U.G.L.Y. U.G.L.Y. U.G.L.Y… AAAAAHHH!

AN: That was odd… yay!

Yay for blue popsicles, -Bowleena


	5. Blue

AN: It's Blue, by Eiffel 65. Enjoy! (I do not own this song, it's band, DNAngel, etc.)

ItalicsSinging, BoldTalking Normal…author stuff…?

_Daisuke: yo listen up here's a story  
about a little guy that lives in a blue world  
and all day and all night and everything he sees  
is just blue like him inside and outside  
blue his house with a blue little window  
and a blue corvette  
and everything is blue for him and hisself  
and everybody around  
cos he ain't got nobody to listen to  
_Suddenly, everyone surrounds Satoshi, pointing sharp sticks at him. Everyone pointed sticks, that is, except for Daisuke and Wiz. They just lokked at him with those big red eyes…

**All but Satoshi: SING!**

**Satoshi: But, but…**

They move the pointed sticks closer.

**Satoshi: Ahhhh alright!**_  
Satoshi: i'm blue da ba dee da ba die da ba dee da ba die da ba dee da ba die da ba dee da ba die da ba dee da ba die da ba dee da ba die da ba dee da ba die!_

_i'm blue da ba dee da ba die da ba dee da ba die da ba dee da ba die da ba dee da ba die da ba dee da ba die da ba dee da ba die da ba dee da ba die!_

**Satoshi: Ahhh the repetition… aghhhh!**

**Daisuke: Your not done singing yet!**

Before Satoshi can protest, they all move the pointed sticks even closer…

**Satoshi: Aaah… OKAY ALREADY!**_  
Satoshi:i have a blue house with a blue window._

**Satoshi: Do not…**_  
blue is the colour of all that i wear._

**Satoshi: Yeah, right.**_  
Blue are the streets and all the trees are blue._

**Satoshi: … Trees are not blue. Neither are streets.**_  
I have a girlfriend and she is so blue._

**Satoshi: I DO NOT HAVE A GIRLFRIEND, LET ALONE A BLUE ONE!**_  
Blue are the people here that walk around,_

**Satoshi: No, they are not blue!**_  
Blue like my corvette, it's standing outside._

**Satoshi: I don't have a Corvette!**_  
Blue are the words i say and what i think._

**Satoshi: … No comment.**_  
Blue are the feelings that live inside me._

**Satoshi: Ditto above non-comment.**_  
Satoshi: i'm blue da ba dee da ba die da ba dee da ba die da ba dee da ba die da ba dee da ba die da ba dee da ba die da ba dee da ba die da ba dee da ba die!_

_i'm blue da ba dee da ba die da ba dee da ba die da ba dee da ba die da ba dee da ba die da ba dee da ba die da ba dee da ba die da ba dee da ba die!_

**Satoshi: Not more repetition…!**_  
_**All: YOU'RE NOT DONE SINGING YET!**_  
Satoshi: I have a blue house with a blue window.  
Blue is the color of all that I wear.  
Blue are the streets and all the trees are blue.  
I have a girlfriend and she is so blue.  
Blue are the people here that walk around,  
Blue like my corvette, it's standing outside.  
Blue are the words I say and what I think.  
Blue are the feelings that live inside me._

**Satoshi: Didn't I just sing that… more repetition!**_  
Satoshi: I'm blue da ba dee da ba die da ba dee da ba die da ba dee da ba die da ba dee da ba die da ba dee da ba die da ba dee da ba die da ba dee da ba die!_

_I'm blue da ba dee da ba die da ba dee da ba die da ba dee da ba die da ba dee da ba die da ba dee da ba die da ba dee da ba die da ba dee da ba die!_

**Daisuke: My turn!**

_Daisuke: inside and outside blue his house  
with the blue little window and a blue corvette  
and everything is blue for him and hisself  
and everybody around cause he aint got  
nobody to listen to_

**All: One more time, Satoshi!**_  
Satoshi: i'm blue da ba dee da ba die da ba dee da ba die da ba dee da ba die da ba dee da ba die da ba dee da ba die da ba dee da ba die da ba dee da ba die!_

_i'm blue da ba dee da ba die da ba dee da ba die da ba dee da ba die da ba dee da ba die da ba dee da ba die da ba dee da ba die dab a dee da ba die!_

_I'm blue (if I was _**PURPLE OR YELLOW**_ I would die)_

**Satoshi: No more da ba dee da ba dies…**

Satoshi then faints from da ba dee overness…

AN: O.o that was funny!

Yay for blue popsicles, -Bowleena


	6. I want a Hippopotamus for Christmas

Italics are singing. I do not own this song or DNAngel duh!

Daisuke: _I want a hippopotamus for Christmas  
Only a hippopotamus will do  
Don't want a doll, no dinky Tinker Toy  
I want a hippopotamus to play with and enjoy_

Dark: Are you feeling okay, Daisuke?

Satoshi: I think his mind is warped from your and Krad's UGLY song…

Krad: Or maybe he was scared of your da ba dees!

Satoshi: Don't remind me…

_I want a hippopotamus for Christmas  
I don't think Santa Claus will mind, do you?  
He won't have to use our dirty chimney flue  
Just bring him through the front door,  
that's the easy thing to do _

Emiko: I don't think we need another pet, Dai-chan. Wiz eats enough for ten pets.

_I can see me now on Christmas morning,  
creeping down the stairs  
Oh what joy and what surprise  
when I open up my eyes  
to see a hippo hero standing there _

Dark: I'm the only hero in the Niwa house! No hippopotamus will stand ME up!

_I want a hippopotamus for Christmas  
Only a hippopotamus will do  
No crocodiles, no rhinoceroses  
I only like hippopotamuses  
And hippopotamuses like me too _

Satoshi: Wait… didn't you already say that…?.!.?

_Mom says the hippo would eat me up, but then  
Teacher says a hippo is a vegeterian _

Sensei: But hippos do kill more people each year then alligators.

_There's lots of room for him in our two-car garage  
I'd feed him there and wash him there and give him his massage _

Krad: What…? Satoshi-sama, this Niwa is insaner than the rest of them!

_I can see me now on Christmas morning,  
creeping down the stairs  
Oh what joy and what surprise  
when I open up my eyes  
to see a hippo hero standing there _

Satoshi: THE REPETIVENESS! AAHHHHH!

_I want a hippopotamus for Christmas  
Only a hippopotamus will do  
No crocodiles or rhinoceroseses  
I only like hippopotamuseses  
And hippopotamuses like me too!_

Satoshi would make a comment here, but he is currently in the hospital. He's said something about repetition before he fainted…

AN: The end! Yay for blue popsicles, -Bowleena


	7. Poisoning Pigeons in the Park

Italics are singing, I don't own this song or DNAngel. DUH

Krad: _Spring is here, a-suh-puh-ring is here.  
Life is skittles and life is beer._

Satoshi: Never give Krad sugar. Or achohol. It's not a pretty sight…

Daisuke: Never ever ever ever?

Satoshi: AAH THE REPITITION!_  
I think the loveliest time of the year is the spring.  
I do, don't you? 'Course you do.  
But there's one thing that makes spring complete for me,  
And makes ev'ry Sunday a treat for me._

Daisuke: DO tell!_  
All the world seems in tune  
On a spring afternoon,  
When we're poisoning pigeons in the park._

Daisuke: WHAT?_  
Ev'ry Sunday you'll see  
My sweetheart and me,  
As we poison the pigeons in the park._

Satoshi: What sweetheart…? You don't mean ME do you…? AHHH_  
When they see us coming, the birdies all try an' hide,  
But they still go for peanuts when coated with cyanide._

Dark: You're so violent Kraddikins!

Daisuke: The poor pigeons…_  
The sun's shining bright,  
Ev'rything seems all right,  
When we're poisoning pigeons in the park.  
Lalaalaalalaladoodiedieedoodoodoo  
_Everyone: Twitch, twitch_  
We've gained notoriety,  
And caused much anxiety  
In the Audubon Society  
With our games.  
They call it impiety,  
And lack of propriety,  
And quite a variety  
Of unpleasant names.  
But it's not against any religion  
To want to dispose of a pigeon.  
_Kosuke: I'm not so sure about that._  
So if Sunday you're free,  
Why don't you come with me,  
And we'll poison the pigeons in the park.  
And maybe we'll do  
In a squirrel or two,  
While we're poisoning pigeons in the park._

Daisuke: I'd rather not._  
We'll murder them all amid laughter and merriment.  
Except for the few we take home to experiment.  
My pulse will be quickenin'  
With each drop of strychnine  
We feed to a pigeon.  
It just takes a smidgin!  
To poison a pigeon in the park._

AN: Another one… these are coming rather fast. But then again, I'm about to leave for two weeks, so no stories out of me for the next two weeks!

Yay for blue popsicles, -Bowleena


	8. Shaving Cream

I don't own DNAngel, or this song. Something went weird with the spacing, sorry about that! The lyrics are in italics, the comments are in bold, and each verse is sung by one person. I think you can all understand that… on with the show!

Takeshi: _I have a sad story to tell you  
It may hurt your feelings a bit. _**Satoshi: Oh, goody. I can't wait.**_  
Last night when I walked into my bathroom, _**Dark: Do we REALLY want to hear this?**_  
I stepped in a big pile of SH-_

All: _Shaving cream, be nice and clean  
Shave everyday and you'll always look keen. _

Daisuke: _I think I'll break off with my girlfriend_** Riku: WHAT?**_  
Her antics are queer, I'll admit._** Riku: Why you little…!**_  
Each time I say, darling, I love you_, _  
She tells me that I'm full of SH-_

All: _Shaving cream, be nice and clean  
Shave everyday and you'll always look keen. _

Daiki: _Our baby fell out of the window_ **Daisuke: So that's why she's so crazy…**_  
You'd think that her head would be split  
But good luck was with her that morning  
She fell in a barrel of SH-_

All: _Shaving cream, be nice and clean  
Shave everyday and you'll always look keen._

Emiko: _An old lady died in a bathtub_** Everybody else: …**_  
She died from a terrible fit  
In order to fulfill her wishes  
She was buried in six feet of SH-_

All: _Shaving cream, be nice and clean  
Shave everyday and youll always look keen. _

Kosuke: _When I was in France with the army  
One day I looked into my kit  
I thought I would find me a sandwich  
But the darn thing was loaded with SH- _

All: _Shaving cream, be nice and clean  
Shave everyday and youll always look keen. _

Takeshi: _And now, folks, my story is ended_** Satoshi: You have really bad grammer, you know that?**_  
I think it is time I should quit  
If any of you feel offended  
Stick your head in a barrel of SH-_

All: _Shaving cream, be nice and clean  
Shave everyday and you'll always look keen_

AN: The end of this story!

Yay for blue popsicles, -Bowleena


	9. Waka Laka

AN: Another crazy song… sorry to any of you who are waiting for Mira Touketsu Toki, it's a hard chapter to write. I don't own DNAngel or this song. DUH! And I REALLY hopw you guys have figured out that bold is talking and italics are singing.

Mio: _Waka Laka's a thing to play forever!_

_Just to be together!_

Takeshi: _Just to be together!_

**Daisuke: … okaaayyy then…**

Mio: _Waka Laka's a place to be forever!_

_Waka Laka love and fantasy!_

Takeshi : _Waka... Waka... Waka..Waka… Waka… Waka…_**Echo! Hahahahaha**

**Daisuke (whispering to Dark): I think he's cracked…**

Mio: _See Waka Laka when you need a flight of fantasy! _

Takeshi: _Fantasy!_

**Satoshi: You have some very weird friends, Niwa-kun.**

Mio: _Ecstasy!_

Takeshi: _Ecstasy!_

**Dark: Drugs are bad. Don't you ever listen is school?**

Mio: _Rhapsody!_

Takeshi: _Rhapsody!_

Mio: _See Waka Laka when you want a love so tenderness! _

Takeshi: _Tenderness!_

**Krad:… the hyperness… it's EVIL!**

Mio : _Waka Laka make you fly!_

_See Waka Laka when you're going to feel so sad and blue,_

Takeshi: _Hoo?_

**Wiz: Kyu?**

Mio: _Just for you,_

Takeshi: _Oh yeah _

Mio: _Never blue!_

**Satoshi: Don't remind me of that song… shudder.**

Takeshi: _oh!_

Mio: _See Waka Laka and a funny bunny'll free your life!_

**Daiki: I finally make a comment, and all I can say is … DOT DOT DOT?**

Mio: _Now it's Waka Laka time!_

_I wanna live !_

Takeshi : _I wanna live!_

Mio: _A brand new day! _

Takeshi : _A brand new day!_

Mio : _Go far away! _

Takeshi : _Go far away!_

Mio : _To Waka Laka place!_

_A Waka time !_

Takeshi: _A Waka time!_

Mio : _To feel so fine !_

Takeshi: _To feel so fine!_

Mio : _A Waka Laka flight!_

_Waka Laka's a thing to play forever!_

_Just to be together! _

Takeshi : _Just to be together!_

_Waka Laka's so magical and tender!_

_Musical and wonder fantasy!_

_Waka Laka's a never ending story!_

_Glory, glory, glory! _

Takeshi : _Glory, glory, glory!_

Mio : _Waka Laka's a place to be forever_

_Waka Laka love and,_

_Waka Laka love and, _

_Waka Laka love and fantasy!_

**Emiko: AAAAAAAH Wait it's over. I guess that means this doesn't count as a comment.**

AN: That's from DDR, just to let you know…

Yay for blue popsicles, -Bowleena


	10. Red Neck Woman

AN: Just to let y'all know, only RIKU SINGS in this song. So, all italics are her singing. Enjoy XD Oh, and I don't own this song or DNAngel.

Riku: _Well I ain't never been the Barbie doll type  
No I can't swig that sweet champagne, I'd rather drink beer all night!_

Everyone: **…**_  
In a tavern or in a honky tonk, or on a 4 wheel drive tailgate  
I've got posters on my wall of Skynard, Kid and Strait  
Some people look down on me, but I don't give a rip  
I'll stand barefooted in my own front yard with a baby on my hip _

**Everyone: YOU HAVE A CHILD?**_  
Cause I'm a redneck woman  
And I ain't no high class broad  
I'm just a product of my raisin'  
And I say "hey y'all" and "Yee Haw"  
And I keep my Christmas lights on, on my front porch all year long  
And I know all the words to every Charlie Daniels song  
So here's to all my sisters out there keepin' it country  
Let me get a big "Hell Yeah" from the redneck girls like me  
Hell Yeah  
Hell Yeah _

Victoria's Secret  
Well their stuff's real nice  
Oh but I can buy the same damn thing on a WalMart shelf half price  
And still look sexy  
Just as sexy  
As those models on TV  
No I don't need no designer tag to make my man want me 

**Daisuke: twitch twitch…**_  
You might think I'm trashy  
A little too hard core  
But get in my neck of the woods  
I'm just the girl next door_

Hey I'm redneck woman  
And I ain't no high class broad  
I'm just a product of my raisin'  
And I say "hey y'all" and "Yee Haw"  
And I keep my Christmas lights on, on my front porch all year long  
And I know all the words to every Tanya Tucker song  
So here's to all my sisters out there keeping it country  
Let me get a big "Hell Yeah" from the redneck girls like me  
Hell Yeah  
Hell Yeah

I'm redneck woman  
And I ain't no high class broad  
I'm just a product of my raisin'  
And I say "hey y'all" and "Yee Haw" 

**Emiko: Dai-chan, I'm not sure if I should let you date such an uncouth girl!**_  
And I keep my Christmas lights on, on my front porch all year long  
And I know all the words to every Ol' Bocephus song   
So here's to all my sisters out there keeping it country _

**Risa: I am not related to you.**_  
Let me get a big "Hell Yeah" from the redneck girls like me  
Hell Yeah  
Hell Yeah_

Hell Yeah  
Hell Yeah  
Hell Yeah  
Hell Yeah 

**Satoshi: Ooohh nooooooo the repetitiveness….._  
_**_  
I Said Hell Yeah_

AN: Well that was odd.

Riku: Hell yeah!

…

Yay for blue popsicles, -Bowleena


	11. I think I'm turning Japanese

Ta-da! A bonus chapter, with me singing a weird song! As this song is made for a boy to sing, it may sound a bit weird for me (a girl) to sing. But just to let you guys know, I am in no way… gay. I sure hope I don't sound like it singing this song. Twitch. Not that I'm homophobic, or anything but… I'm just digging my grave here, aren't I? Let's move on… I also do not mean anything racist with this song. I hope no one will take offense.

Only I sing this song, so all italics are me singing. And Bolds right beside the italics are MY comments. I do not own DNAngel, or this song. ENJOY!

Bowleena: _I've got your picture _

**Daisuke: Who's picture?**_  
Of me and you _**Right… since when have you been in my world?**

**Daisuke: Me?**_  
You wrote, "I love you." _**Um, if no picture exists… **_  
I wrote "me too"_** There is no picture.**_  
I sit there staring when there's nothing else to do  
Oh, it's in color  
Your hair is brown _**Well, actually, in all my posters, your hair is blue.**

**Daisuke: Blue…? Hahaha HIWATARI-KUN! I found one of your fangirls!**_  
Your eyes are hazel _**Um, no… blue.**_  
And soft as clouds  
I often kiss you when there's no one else around _**Ew. I'm not THAT obsessed.**

Satoshi arrives, to wherever I and Daisuke are.

**Daisuke: Hahahaha listen to her, HIwatari-kun!**

**Satoshi: … I am suddenly nervous about this…**__

I've got your picture, I've got your picture  
I'd like a million of 'em over my cell **As in phone. Well, I would if I had a cell phone.**_   
I want a doctor to take your picture  
So I can look at you from inside as well _**Twitch. No.**_  
You've got me turning up, I'm turning down, I'm turning in, and I'm turning 'round _

Satoshi is twitching…_  
I'm turning Japanese, I think I'm turning Japanese, I really think so _**Doo doo doo doodoodoodoo! Listen to the song, guys! XD**_  
Turning Japanese, I think I'm turning Japanese, I really think so  
Turning Japanese, I think I'm turning Japanese, I really think so  
Turning Japanese, I think I'm turning Japanese, I really think so _

**Satoshi: It's… so… repetitive…**_  
I've got your picture, I've got your picture  
I'd like a million of them over myself _**Actually, um, no. That's just creeeeppyyy…**_  
I want a doctor to take your picture  
So I can look at you from inside as well _**Ditto my last comment…**_  
You've got me turning up, I'm turning down, I'm turning in, and I'm turning 'round  
_**Satoshi: No not more repeating…!**_  
I'm turning Japanese, I think I'm turning Japanese, I really think so  
Turning Japanese, I think I'm turning Japanese, I really think so  
Turning Japanese, I think I'm turning Japanese, I really think so  
Turning Japanese, I think I'm turning Japanese, I really think so _

**Satoshi: Twitch! TWITCH!**__

No sex, no drugs, no wine, no women **OF COURSE NOT**_  
No fun, no sin, no you, no wonder it's dark _**Bohahaha Dark… LOL**_  
Everyone around me is a total stranger  
Everyone avoids me like a cyclone ranger _**Heehee… I wonder why?**_  
Everyone_

That's why I'm turning Japanese, I think I'm turning Japanese, I really think so  
Turning Japanese, I think I'm turning Japanese, I really think so  
Turning Japanese, I think I'm turning Japanese, I really think so  
Turning Japanese, I think I'm turning Japanese, I really think so

**Satoshi: Ahh… agghhhh I'm turning Japanese… wait, no, I am Japanese! Or am I…? I have very pale skin in the anime, but on the cover of the seventh manga in English, I have pretty tan skin… but I have blue hair, so that makes me…?**

**Takeshi: AN ALIEN AHHHH HE'S AN ALIEN! **

Takeshi is then shut into a closet by Bowleena, as she finds Takeshi annoying a lot of the time. I then continue singing…_  
Turning Japanese, I think I'm turning Japanese, I really think so  
Turning Japanese, I think I'm turning Japanese, I really think so  
(Think so, think so, think so)  
Turning Japanese, I think I'm turning Japanese, I really think so  
Turning Japanese, I think I'm turning Japanese, I really think so  
(Think so, think so, think so...)_

**Satoshi: twitch… think so think so twitch…**

AN: Hahahahahahahahaha that was fun XD I should probably go study for my 3 tests coming up in school… ahhhhahahahaha… And, sorry to any of you who have been waiting for Mira Touketsu Toki… the chapter should be out by Hallowe'en… I hope.

Yay for blue popsicles, -Bowleena


	12. Cartoon Heroes

AN: Enjoy. 

Dark: _We are what we're supposed to be  
Illusions of your fantasy  
All dots and lines that speak and say  
What we do is what you wish to do_

Krad: _We are the color symphony  
We do the things you wanna see  
Frame by frame, to the extreme_

Daisuke: _Our friends are so unreasonable  
They do the unpredictable  
All dots lines that speak and say  
What we do is what you wish to do_

Takeshi: _It's all an orchestra of strings  
Doin' unbelievable things  
Frame by frame, to the extreme  
One by one, we're makin' it fun_

All the cast: _We are the Cartoon Heroes - oh-oh-oh  
We are the ones who're gonna last forever  
We came out of a crazy mind - oh-oh-oh  
And walked out on a piece of paper  
Here comes Spiderman, arachnophobian  
Welcome to the toon town party  
Here comes Superman, from never-neverland  
Welcome to the toon town party_

Emiko: _We learned to run at speed of light  
And to fall down from any height  
It's true, but just remember that  
What we do is what you just can't do_

Kosuke: _And all the worlds of craziness  
A bunch of stars that's chasing us  
Frame by frame, to the extreme  
One by one, we're makin' it fun_

All the cast: _We are the Cartoon Heroes - oh-oh-oh  
We are the ones who're gonna last forever  
We came out of a crazy mind - oh-oh-oh  
And walked out on a piece of paper  
Here comes Spiderman, arachnophobian  
Welcome to the toon town party  
Here comes Superman, from never-neverland  
Welcome to the toon town party_

Satoshi: _You think we're so mysterious  
Don't take us all too serious  
Be original, and remember that  
What we do is what you just can't do_

Risa and Riku: _What we do is what you just can't do_

_What we do is what you just can't do  
_Funabashi and Keiji: _What we do is what you just can't do  
What we do is what you just can't do_

All the cast: _We are the Cartoon Heroes - oh-oh-oh  
We are the ones who're gonna last forever  
We came out of a crazy mind - oh-oh-oh  
And walked out on a piece of paper_

Towa: _There's still more to come  
And everyone will be  
Welcomed at the  
_Wiz: _Toon _

All the cast: _Toon  
_Daiki: _Town_

All the cast: _Town  
Party!_

AN: Haha I love that song! It's another DDR song, and it's sung by Aqua.

Yay for blue popsicles, -Bowleena


	13. Barney's on fire

AN: This one doesn't have much comments… kinda sad. If you like the TV show Barney, don't read…

Krad: _Happened one day in the studio  
Dancing around in a do-si-do  
The purple monstrosity was waving his arms  
We were falling victim to his evil charms  
He brushed against a candle and started to smoke  
And now we're all laughing at the dinosaur joke_

Oh boy, Barney's on fire!  
It's what we've always desired  
We'll watch the flames get higher  
Just don't try to put him out

(kids saying "kill him" in the background)_  
Purple fur was flying ashes everywhere  
And all of the kids just continued to stare  
The guy inside the suit, he started to yell  
We probably should've helped him but what the hell  
He threw himself violently against the wall  
He fell to his knees and he tried to crawl away_

Oh Boy, Barney's on fire!  
This is our secret desire  
Well hell the flames burn higher  
Just don't try to put him out

(break it down for me fellas!)

Barney: I love you...you love me

(Barney Screaming)

Oh boy, Barney's on fire!  
This is what we've always desired  
Want your help but stand the flames higher  
And you better not try to put him out

Barney's no longer ignited  
We're feeling somewhat slighted  
He's laying in a heap on the floor  
We poked him with a stick cause we had to be sure he was dead

**Everyone: Twitch. Twitch. Back away… RUUNNNNN!**

AN: My third in a day. My oh my.

Yay for blue popsicles, -Bowleena


	14. Lucy in the sky with Diamonds

Lala I'm back again! Krad's singing now. ENJOY THE BEATLES NOT THE CATIPILLARS XD

Krad : _Picture yourself in a boat on a river,  
With tangerine trees and marmalade skies_

**Emiko: Marmalade…** (Don't ask me why I made her say that. I just did.)_  
Somebody calls you, you answer quite slowly,  
A girl with kaleidoscope eyes._

**Risa: Mwahahahahaha!**_  
Cellophane flowers of yellow and green,_

**Satoshi: No blue?**_  
Towering over your head._

**Very short person with blond hair in a braid: I'M NOT SHORT!1**_  
Look for the girl with the sun in her eyes,_

**Riku: OUCHIE**_  
And she's gone._

**Daisuke: Noo don't tell me she's off the mountain again…**_  
Lucy in the sky with diamonds._

**Dark: Hahahahahaha**_  
Follow her down to a bridge by a fountain_

**Wiz: Kyuukyuuu!!!** (Not water!)_  
Where rocking horse people eat marshmallow pies,_

**Kosuke: Marshmallow… **(Hahaha)_  
Everyone smiles as you drift past the flowers,_

**Mio Hio: I'm sorry I don't speak Japanese!** (…)_  
That grow so incredibly high._

**The same short person: I thought we established the fact that I AM NOT SHORT!**_  
Newspaper taxis appear on the shore,_

**Daiki: TAXI TAKE ME AWAAAYY**_  
Waiting to take you away._

**Taxi driver: No you're hair is too weird.**_  
Climb in the back with your head in the clouds,_

**Cumulus: Clouds are awesome!** (anybody get this?)_  
And you're gone._

**Takeshi: WHERE?**_  
Lucy in the sky with diamonds,_

**Menou: Mwahahaha**_  
Picture yourself on a train in a station,_

**Little girl that Risa helped in episode one: Trains are fun!**_  
With plasticine porters with looking glass ties,_

**Shigure: Whoot I'm random!**_  
Suddenly someone is there at the turnstyle,_

**Everyone: No not a turnstile! **(… randomness)_  
The girl with the kaleidoscope eyes._

**Creepy voice from nowhere: Mwahahaha…**

AN: Well that was fun.

Yay for blue popsicles, -Bowleena


	15. Do I creep you out?

Wheeee! FIFTY REVIEWS! The first person to review: summerflowergirl

Fiftieth person to review: Totto-chan

Hooray! Thank-you so much to all of you who've reviewed! And yes, this chapter will have a song in it… and some huge news at the end! Now, enjoy this song… Do I Creep you Out? By Weird Al, sung now by… the lovely RISA HARADA!!!

Risa: _I know that you  
Don't know me very well  
We've barely met  
But I can surely tell  
No one will ever  
Love you like I do _

**Daisuke: Who do you think she's talking to?**__

I like to feel   
The warm spot on your chair  
Sometimes I drool  
And usually I stare  
My precious one  
I saved that gum  
That you threw in the garbage 

**Krad: Haha, I think she's trying to sing to Dark! Sounds more like terrible yodelling.**__

You're the one I dream about  
But the only question with me now  
Is "Do I creep you out?"

**Everyone: …**

_  
Everytime I shake your hand now  
Wanna stick your fingers in my mouth  
Do I creep you out? _

**Dark: Um… this may hurt your feeling but…**__

Call you every night and hang up  
Gonna carve your name in my leg  
In my leg, oh-oh! 

**Dark: Yes. Yes, you creep me out. Very, very much.**__

Somethin' I should ask about  
Can I sniff the pit-stains on your blouse? 

**Dark: The great Kaitou Dark doesn't WEAR blouses.**

_  
And do I creep you,  
Do I creep you out? _

**Dark: I already went over this. YES.**

_  
_Everyone except Risa: _Your restraining order's out  
_Risa: _Still the only question with me now  
Oh the only question _

_Is "Do I creep you out?"  
Is "Do I creep you out?"  
Know exactly where you live now  
Follow you from work right to your house  
Well, do I creep you out?  
Do I creep you out?_

**Dark: YESSSSS YOUU DOOO!.!.!**

The End!

AN: So, how'd you like that? Pretty weird. So the big news!

This story is going on official hold.

Now, I don't know how many, if any, people care about that. But I'm starting a Holiday Insanity Songs story. It'll be in Anime Crossovers, as lots of people…er, characters, singing Holiday Songs. Insane Holiday Songs, to be exact. So… I hope you'll consider reading it! Thanks for reviewing, again.

Yay for blue popsicles, -Bowleena


End file.
